


Dread

by liamschimera



Series: Restoration [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: “Liam, focus! The sun, The moon, The truth. Right?” Mason said, pressing fingers into his shoulder to try and ground him.





	Dread

“I thought I’d find you here.” The voice was soft and Liam hadn’t even realized someone had been sneaking up on him, so much for supernatural hearing. **  
**

He jumps, turning around nearly dropping the vat of chemicals in his hands. The figure in front of him just smiled and stepped forward.

“Hayden…” Liam breathes her name like its the answer to everything and he puts the chemicals down and rushes forward to pull her into his arms.

He really had missed Hayden, with Theo around it was easy to forget just how much. She fit into his hold easily, melding against his body. Hayden’s the first to pull away and then she’s hitting him.

“Your parents are worried sick and I’m pretty sure you’re making Scott prematurely grey.” She glares and Liam realizes he even missed this part of their relationship.

“I’m busy.” He murmurs, turning back to the table in front of him and just stares at the dread doctor’s tools.

“What are you doing here, Liam? They said you stole Theo’s body, what are you planning?” She asked, careful as she approached him and looked at the tools distastefully.

“I’m gonna bring him back like he brought you and Corey back.” He replied, not looking over at her.

“You can’t.” Her response causes Liam to tense and sigh, finally looking at her.

“I know you didn’t like him, you won’t understand I…” He clenches his fist, looking away again. How do you tell your first love that you’re in love with the dead guy who nearly ruined her life? “He…” Liam’s eyes fall shut and he takes a deep breath.

“That’s not what I meant, Liam. You can’t bring him back because Theo used the last of whatever brought us back to bring us back in the first place.” She murmured, putting a hand on Liam’s arm.

“Did he tell you what was in it?” He asked, opening his eyes and staring down at the table.

“I mean..yeah, he gave us the gist of what had been in it.”

“So we recreate it, we bring him back,” Liam said, hitting his fist against the table and turning to look at her. Eyes burning with tears. “We bring him back.”

“Okay, Liam…..okay.” It was that, the whisper of a promise they got to work.

Days had passed, Liam working tirelessly on the chemical concoction that he thought could bring Theo back. Hayden slipped away from the lab and met up with Mason and Corey above the surface.

“Okay, so he’s just….mixing chemicals together? How do we get him to stop and come home? I don’t know how much longer Scott can keep his mother from stomping her ass down here and dragging him home and taking care of his ‘werewolf butt’…” Corey murmured.

Hayden shook her head, “There’s no way he’ll give up, not if we don’t at least try.” She whispered, looking back towards the tunnels as if Liam might walk out any second.

Mason nodded, he knew his best friend. Knew he’d work himself to the bone to bring Theo back. “Alright, so let’s do this.” He agreed, letting Hayden lead the way into the tunnels.

The four of them worked for days, barely getting enough shut-eye to be considered normal human beings. It was on the eleventh day that Liam was overwhelmed by a panic attack, sinking to the floor and gripping his chest as short gasps left his mouth.

“Liam!?” There was a figure kneeling beside him. “Come on, Liam. I need you to breathe. Use your mantra. You know the one?” Mason, the figure was Mason.

What was his mantra? God, he couldn’t remember anything, he couldn’t even remember how to breathe.

“Liam, focus! The sun, The moon, The truth. Right?” Mason said, pressing fingers into his shoulder to try and ground him.

Liam’s lips trembled as he tried to form words, struggling to breathe. A hoodie was thrust into his arms and he buried his face in it. Inhaling deeply, allowing Theo’s scent to fill his nose. Suddenly he could breathe again, eyes going wide as he looked up at an extremely concerned looking Corey who was staring down at him, he looked towards Mason who had tears in his eyes.

“You were turning purple, we thought you were gonna pass out….” Corey whispered, moving to comfort his boyfriend.

“Thank you…for getting this.” He held up the hoodie but Corey shook his head and looked to his left.

Liam looked up and saw Hayden staring at the wall, arms crossed over her chest. “Come on….we have to finish this.” She whispered, moving back towards the table where they’d been working.

Pushing himself up, Liam followed pulling the hoodie over his head. “I don’t know what else to do.” He admitted, staring down at the concoction they currently had. It was the wrong color and consistency. Much too thin and much too pale.

Suddenly Mason spoke up, “There’s gotta be something we’re missing, otherwise it’d be what we need right?”

“I wish Tracy and Josh were here, they’d know what we were missing. They always helped Theo with stuff like this.” Corey mumbled, causing Hayden to look at him sadly.

“Wait, why would Tracy and Josh help?” Liam asked, furrowing his brow.

Mason snapped his fingers, “Tracy was part kanima and Josh had that electricity! What if that’s what we’re missing?” He asked.

Liam pulled his phone out, dialing a number and waiting as it rang. “Jackson, can you meet me in the tunnels? We need your venom and uh…if you could bring something we could use for electricity that’d uh..be great.” He sighed after a few minutes, “Please, Jackson? I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t…really…really important.”

It was another minute or so till Liam hung up the phone, another twenty before Jackson and Kira entered the lab. Liam turned to thank Jackson when he froze at the sight of Kira, Kira who had put Theo in the ground, had condemned him to hell. The one who had lost her control and had to leave to get it back.

“What is she doing here?!?” He snarled, eyes glowing dangerously.

“Liam, calm down.” Mason warned, placing a hand on Liam’s arm. But he shrugged it off angrily.

Kira frowned at her old friend, wondering why so much had changed. She’d only gotten back a few days ago and had been bombarded with so much new information. Now she learned that Liam intended to bring Theo back after he’d already raised him from hell.

“I’m here to help, Liam. I want to help.” She whispered, sad and nervous.

Jackson for the most part just rolled his eyes and flicked out his claws, “I brought the venom and she brought the juice, now what do you need and why?”

Liam was silent as he leads them to the table where a vat of gloomy looking liquid sat. “We need you to add your kanima venom to this and then Kira just needs to electrify it.” He mumbled, looking away and thinking of Theo again, tears sprung to his eyes. “Just…please.”

Jackson scoffed, stepping forward and holding his claws over the vat. Watching his venom drip down into it, turning the liquid a sickly green. Next Kira held out her hand towards the large jar. Electricity flying from her fingertips as it surrounded the vat, lighting it up and congealing the liquid ever so slightly so that it was much more syrupy looking than before. Hayden and Corey’s faces lit up when they saw it and Liam knew they’d done it. He stared at the liquid in awe, stunned before he was jolted out of his reverie by Mason gently nudging a large syringe into his hands.

He stuck it into the liquid, pulling the plunger back and filling it. Once they had it Liam thanked all of them before leaving them to climb into Theo’s truck. He wanted to be alone when he brought Theo back.

He traveled alone, heart racing and too keyed up to focus on the roads. Luckily he gets there without any issues. He’s sure Theo would kill him if anything happened to the truck. When he finds the nemeton he’s scared to approach it, unsure of whether or not the magic actually preserved Theo’s body. It’d been weeks since he’d brought him out here, exposed. To animals and bugs. But when he gets there he finds that nothing touched Theo’s body, he looks exactly like he did when he left him there. Cold as ice.

He sits on the nemeton and pulls Theo’s body into his arms, repressing the urge to shudder as he gingerly lifts the syringe and presses it gently to his neck before hesitating.

“I’m sorry, Theo…” He whispers, shoving the needle into his skin and pressing the plunger down.

Nothing happens. Ten seconds pass, then twenty, and Theo’s still as cold as ice in Liam’s arms. This was his only chance, he doesn’t have any other options. Forty seconds.“I’m so sorry,” Liam croaks, tears falling from his eyes and onto Theo’s face. He places Theo’s body back on the nemeton, takes one last look at him and walks away. Sixty seconds. Theo bolts upright, gasping and clutching at his heart. “Liam,” he tries to say, but his throat is so dry that it turns into a racking cough. Liam turns around, shocked, and runs over to Theo, bringing him into an embrace. “Hey, hey, you’re okay. You’re alive, Theo. You’re alive.”

Theo’s gasping still, tears streaming down his face. He’s in shock and he’s so fucking cold. His teeth are chattering and Liam realizes he’s still in just the t-shirt and jeans he wore in the hospital that night. He tugs the hoodie over his head, pulling it over Theo’s and just wrapping him up in it as he holds him close.

“I’ve got you, The. I’ve got you.” He coos, rubbing his arms up and down to create friction in order to warm the chimera up.

Theo’s looking around frantically, eyes wide and glossy. “W-Where is she? Where’s Tara?”

Liam’s heart breaks all over again when he hears Theo ask where his sister is, “She’s dead Theo, has been for a long time.” He whispered, cupping Theo’s face.

Theo stares up at him, looking lost and scared. There’s confusion on his face as he searches Liam’s soft gaze.

“We were in the hospital.” He finally says.

Liam can only nod as Theo grips at his chest where the bullet holes were, Liam touches his hand and stares down at him. He lifts the hoodie and can see that Theo has begun to heal.

“I got shot….trying to save you.” He whispered, shock covering his features.

“But you’re alive, you’re okay now Theo.” Liam says, bringing his head down to press his forehead against his.

“So much for ‘I’m not dying for you,’” Theo laughs weakly.

  
“Don’t, Liam says sternly. “Just… don’t. Don’t joke about it.” He wraps his arms even tighter around Theo. He’s still not over losing him, even holding him in his arms right now feels fleeting. Almost like a dream.

Theo stares up at him, frowning. “Liam…“

“I don’t want you in another lifetime….I want you in this one.” Liam whispered, tears of his own pouring down his face again.

“How long…..how long was I gone?” He asked, unable to say the words dead. It felt…surreal.

“Almost two months.” He whispered, suddenly he realized just how tired he was.

He’d been gone from home for a long time, he hadn’t properly rested in god knows how long and its taking its toll on him. Theo reaches up to gently touch one of the dark circles beneath Liam’s eyes.

“Baby wolf…you’ve been neglecting to take care of yourself.” He whispered, confused once more.

“I needed you, Theo. You’re….fuck you’re my anchor and I didn’t even realize it until the moment you were gone. As soon as you were dead I just…I had no control, I wanted to fight everything and everyone…it was awful, The.” He sobbed, pulling Theo into him and inhaling his scent. It still smelled so wrong, the scent of death was slowly staving off but he still smelled like blood, gunpowder, and fear. “You stink.” He complained softly.

Theo’s body shakes with laughter as he buries his face in Liam’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s neck. So soft that it’s barely there. “Yeah, well so do you.” He smirked.

“Asshole…can we go home? We have…a lot to talk about and a lot to explain to my parents and the pack. But for now, I just want to shower, eat, and sleep.” He murmured, too tired to argue.

Theo heaves a soft sigh but it turns into a snort, “Okay but I’m showering first. I feel disgusting.”

“You can fight me for the shower.” Liam growled, helping Theo up as they walked to the car.

They get to it and Liam’s about to open the driver’s door when he feels a pair of lips press against the shell of his ear. “We can always shower together, baby wolf.”


End file.
